wcrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Capi3101/WCRPG Update for April 25, 2016
Greetings, Wingnuts and Citizens! Time for the Weekly WCRPG Update. I'm typing this one up this morning, so I'll have to be quick about it. This past week was a relatively rough one - I was working on a VASSAL module for most of this past week (one for Milton Bradley's 1986 Gamemaster Series game Shōgun), and it took a pretty substantial amount of time away from work on Elegy. I also did some work with the Starflight III project on Thursday, preparing an update from that project's development team (of which I am a member). The Shōgun mod is in a public alpha at this point, though, so work on that will hopefully be wrapping up soon. Still, my log for the week is pretty light - it consists of me adding the 100+ new terms to the Kilrathi lexicon on Monday from the previous week's translations, and work on the mission prologue in Chapter 2.1 of the Elegy campaign for the entire remainder of the week. That said, I did get some substantial work done on the prologue: at this point, there is a continual narrative all the way from Bloodeye's botched introduction to the group, his duel with Thrakyaga, his acceptance by the group, his proposal to go into piracy and the reasoning behind it, and the mission briefing. This covers all of the dialogue I had written up to that point - I need to do a little more there to "wrap things up" in a logical manner that leads into the mission itself. I would be vastly surprised if I didn't get that work done and begin the translation of the text - the final piece of work in 2.1 to be done - before the end of this week. That said, it is Staff Week here at OU, so once again my time will be severely curtailed this coming week. That's pretty much all I have to talk about for this week. The Plan: finish the prologue and begin work on the translation. I might swing the chapter by my creative consultant to see what she thinks of it before beginning the translation work, and then again I might not (I mean, if she doesn't like it, that could mean a re-write - and I'd reaaaaly like to be done with this Chapter already). Other things in the pipe include completion of the data on the Demon's Eye base for Chapter 2.3, and the beginning of the work on the mission portion of Chapter 2.2. I've still got a fair number of projects I need to get done - one of which is a WC-related project, which I'm not at liberty to discuss at this time other than to say I'm helping out with it in my own limited way. Undead and Finals Weeks are coming up soon - those are usually productive times for me - so I'm hoping to be able to knock a few of them out then. Well, that's all I've got for this update. The next update will post to the WCRPG site sometime between 11-14Z next Monday, May 2nd. Y'all have a pleasant week. Category:Blog posts